Rotten To The Core
by Lostinthemindscape
Summary: Jay leaves Carlos feeling absolutely rotten to the core, but it's a feeling the boy loves and he can't get enough of it. Jaylos, slight Mal/Ben and Evie/Doug.
1. Chapter 1: Keeping Warm

**AN: I have no words for this... I watched Descendants with my younger sister, fell in love with the Jaylos pairing, and this was born. I'm still kinda shocked I actually wrote this, but I'm pretty proud of this short drabble. Well, let me know what you think of this. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1: Keeping Warm

Keeping warm was vital on the Isle of the Lost. Blankets were threadbare and clothes didn't help much. Carlos couldn't use his mother's furs either, she always seemed to know if he even touched them. It's not like he even wanted to go near them anyways. The furs were revolting in smell and had strange stains on them, most of them Carlos figured came from the animals they were taken from. Even so, Carlos' rotting mattress wouldn't have done anything to help.

Nights were cold, the frosty air permeating every corner of the tiny apartment, even in the summer. Sometimes, staying warm was impossible. The simple blanket didn't keep out the cold and shutting the windows did nothing to diminish the chill. That's where Jay played his part. He would sneak in after both of their parents had gone to sleep. Cruella after a hushed conversation with her stole and Jafar after a night of drinking. Both had to be certain their parents were deeply asleep before even entertaining the idea of being together for the night.

They were always careful, always quiet as not to wake Cruella in the next room. Skin on skin and hushed moans filled the small space. And after the pair was sated, Jay would curl up around Carlos, and the two would fall asleep like that. In the morning, Carlos would awaken to find Jay gone and his window left open. It left him with a rotten feeling inside, made him feel rotten to the core. He tried to tell himself that it was just to keep warm, simple as that. It never worked.

Being in such a proximity to Jay, Carlos could tell the dips in his mood, without any verbal cues. On days when Jay had managed to steal enough to appease his father, the pair would spend the night up on the roof, looking out across the darkened island and the lights of the broken bridge. On worse days, Jay was more rough, animalistic. Carlos didn't mind, he had seen the bruises on his best friend's back, fresh and red. Jay always apologized after, whispered over and over until dawn. Always leaving in the end, neither of the boys courageous enough to stand up to their parents.

This arrangement continued throughout their teenage years on the Isle of the Lost. If the girls had guessed about Carlos and Jay's nightly encounters, they never said anything. Of course there had been a few raised eyebrows from Mal when their play fighting got a little more heated than usual. And no one could forget Evie's snickers when Jay would let his hand rest on Carlos' shoulder a lot longer than would be deemed an acceptable length of time. But other than that, the girls never said anything, and the boys were perfectly content to keep their secret.

Arriving in Auradon hadn't changed much. The two had an unspoken agreement. Neither of them would mention their past relationship to the girls, nor anyone at Auradon Prep. They had a mission to complete, everything else was second. Jay flirted with more girls here, always swiping some precious necklace or beloved ring in the process. It was as if Carlos' feelings had been left back on the island, crushed and trampled in the filthy streets. And if Jay crawled into Carlos' bed every night when he thought the white haired boy was asleep, well it wasn't Carlos' place to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

**AN: New update lovelies! I can't tell you how excited I was to find all of you that had followed/favorited/reviewed! I love you all so much! So not much Jay POV but I did try to get into Ben's head, which I found out I'm not very good at but I tried. I love you all. Please tell me what you think or anything you think would make this story better. Happy reading!**

Chapter 2: Doubts

Jay was not falling in love with his best friend. He had not fallen in love with his best friend and he never will. No doubts about it, that was the final word.

Or, that's what Jay wanted to believe.

Their relationship on the island was simply keeping warm. They both had bigger things to worry about, more demanding things. Eating and dodging the wrath of their parents took top priority on the Isle of the Lost. Jay didn't want to think about deeper meanings into why he stayed every night by Carlos' side, refusing to leave until he absolutely had to. He refused to think about how the smaller boy's freckles multiplied in the summer, or how he would smile and mutter to himself whenever Jay did something extremely stupid. Or how in the warehouse, Carlos would get a little too close when the girls were preoccupied with something else, his hand lacing with Jay's behind their backs.

No, nothing going on between the two.

•••

There was definitely something going on between the two. Ben was the first to vocalize his suspicions about something going on between Jay and Carlos. While the King may be oblivious about certain things, (i.e. Why wouldn't Mal tell him when her birthday was?) there were some things you had to be blind to not notice. One of those things was whatever was blossoming between the boys.

About a week into the new semester Ben had met the Rotten Four at Mal's locker, as per usual. Jay and Carlos were at their respective lockers, almost dying laughing over something. The new king decided it would be best that he didn't know what poor soul had been the victim of their latest prank. The less he knew the better.

"Good morning," Ben placed a chaste kiss on Mal's cheek.

The purple haired girl spun around, throwing her arms around Ben's neck. "Morning." Mal pulled out a ziplock bag. "Evie made cookies last night and I need help eating them."

Ben was never one to turn down cookies, especially cookies with walnuts. But they had a big Tourney game today. Despite the game, he knew how his four newest friends had a policy about not letting anything go to waste. Evie had practically flipped when Lonnie had only eaten about half her food one day. He knew that the island didn't get enough supplies, but he had always thought the food went to the children first. Maybe it didn't.

Ben laughed, but still raised an eyebrow. "I told you Mal, I don't eat before games."

"But there's no love potion in these."

"Doesn't change it."

"I didn't poison them either..."

"It's still a no."

"Fine, even if we're dating, you'll still see me as a villain-"

Ben sighed and took a cookie much to Mal's delight. "Fine."

In her defense, they were rather good cookies. And one cookie couldn't hurt, but as Ben was chewing he noticed Jay flirting out of the corner of his eye. The son of Jafar was leaning against the locker, forearm resting against the blue metal. And instead of a girl under him, it was Carlos. Who looked to be flirting back.

"Are they... Together?" Ben asked as he wasn't sure if villains dated, Mal notwithstanding.

The girl glanced over her shoulder. "No. They shouldn't be, at least not without telling me and Evie."

Ben gave one last look in their direction before lopping an arm around Mal's shoulders. There was something up and he would find out. But first, he and Mal had a class to go to.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Dudes and Baths

**AN: hi lovelies! Just to start off, you all came out of nowhere. I was not expecting that many people to be reading this, but thank you all so much! Also I have a much longer chapter this time, mostly because I have homecoming this weekend and won't be able to update until Monday. But it's a super cute chapter, I hope you all like it. Thank you to every one of you who followed, faved, and reviewed! Let me know what you think and happy reading!**

Chapter 3

There was one good thing from having villainous parents: people were too scared to tell the Rotten Four that they couldn't do something. Swiping the excess food left over from meals and Carlos keeping Dude were just two examples. On their own, each of the teens had enough reputation at their disposal to usually get away with whatever. Together, all the four had to do was look at a student and they would go running to Sherwood Forest.

Hence why they could get away with their weekly sleepovers in the girls' room. Fairy Godmother was strict on a no "purpling" rule meaning that boys and girls could not be in the same dorm. The four teens had acknowledged this rule, and then proceeded to break this rule on a nearly daily basis.

At that particular sleepover, Evie was creating an elaborate braid in Jay's hair, while Mal and Carlos were trying to give Dude a bath in the conjoined bathroom. Both boys were unaware of the mission the girls had set out on.

•••

"Do you actually mind me doing this?" Evie asked in regards to the waterfall braid she was trying to weave around Jay's scalp.

He shrugged. "You'd scream if I didn't."

Evie tugged extra hard on the next strand, causing the boy to wince in pain. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Evie smiled. "You know it."

The blue haired teen paused slightly before continuing. Mal had brought up a small conversation she and Ben had the other day. About Jay and Carlos dating. Not that there was anything wrong with that in Evie's book, but she thought being a best friend would make her privy to Carlos' dating history. He knew hers! But now that Evie had put some thought into it, Carlos had never dated a girl, or even shown interest in a girl. Jay on the other hand, tried to bang anything that breathed.

"So..." She began, unravelling the braid to start on a new one. "You danced with Audrey after the coronation."

"Not like I could ask anyone else," oh Evie wished she could see his face. "If you forgot, we're villains. People still don't talk to us."

The girl tried to think of another option. "You could have asked me. Or... Carlos."

Evie could see her friend visibly tense up. Jay turned, confusion settling on his face. And... Anger. Red alert! Abort mission! Alarm bells went off in the girl's head. She had screwed up. This wasn't even a screwed up anymore, this was a fucked up. And now Jay nor Carlos would ever talk to her again and it would be a nightmare...

Jay looked down. "I would have. People here wouldn't get it though. Plus that was Jane's dance, not mine."

Evie relaxed. She would admit that she overreacted slightly. As the son of Jafar turned back around, a delicious little thought crossed the evil princess' mind. She spoke Jay and that had practically been a confession of love! Well, almost. But now she knew that he was interested in Carlos. Things could only go uphill from here.

•••

This was the worst thing. Mal smelled like dog, her bathtub was covered in fur, half of Evie's perfume collection laid in shambles on the floor, and they hadn't even gotten Dude in the bathtub. Were there any spells for getting rid of odors? Or for obedience training? Mal knew there had been a few about bending a human's will, maybe those would work on dogs?

"Why, dear Carlos, am I doing this again?" She asked, wiping away a trail of suds on her arm.

"Because," he grunted, finally grabbing hold of the dog. "Evie's too much of a princess, Jane's annoying, and Jay says Dude's my problem, not his."

With a defeated sigh, the girl shed her leather coat to reveal a gray tank top underneath. Time to get dirty. Or rather, soapy.

The two lifted Dude into the tub, where he fell with a splash but miraculously stayed still. Carlos pulled out a bottle of dog shampoo and began to lather some onto the dog, Mal helping towards Dude's head.

"Didn't you dance with Jane after the coronation?" She asked.

Carlos nodded. "I didn't have much of a choice, Jay was with Audrey."

Hm. Maybe Ben was wrong. "So you like Audrey."

"No." Carlos turned to her. "Why do you need to know? You have a boyfriend, it's not like you need me as a replacement in case there was a stalker."

"I'm flattered that you would even consider dating me-"

"Fake date."

"Whatever. But isn't there somebody here you like? A guy maybe?"

Carlos never got to answer as Dude decided at that point to jump out of the tub and into the main part of the girls' room. Mal and Carlos shared a look before tearing into the room. Evie was screaming as Dude ran on top of her bed. And... Did Jay have braids in his hair? However, that was a question for later.

"Catch him!" Carlos ordered, and the three teens didn't need to be told anything else.

Somehow Mal had ended up on the desk, furiously flipping through her spell book to find one of those obedience spells. The half-fairy peered up for a fraction of a second and stopped cold. Dude was in the center of the room, legs outstretched like the dog was bracing for an impact. Mal barely had time to cover her spell book with her body before Dude let loose and shook water, soap, and whatever else happened to be in his fur.

At that moment, Lonnie opened the door, starting about how she needed to see Evie but stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth was agape, one finger pointing at each person and the finally at Dude. The dog was now sitting, looking like perfection. Damned animal.

"I'll... I'll come back later," Lonnie managed, leaving just as quickly as she had come.

Evie squeaked. Mal was soaked from the failed bath and the new dog powered sprinkler. And she was pissed. This would be the last time she ever let Carlos use anything that belonged to her. She jumped from her perch to the floor, hand raised to smack Carlos for being such an idiot. When she realized the boy was nowhere to be seen, Mal paused in her tracks. If he had escaped through the window...

But then Carlos stepped out from behind Jay, looking much cleaner and less soapy than the rest of them. Jay had protected Carlos much like Mal with her book. Turning, the purple haired girl smirked as she walked to the bathroom for a few towels. She knew the answer to her question now.


	4. Chapter 4: Moments

**AN:** ** _What's this? An update has appeared! What's this? There's written words over here. What's this? Author's crying, pairings flashing, everybody seems so happy! What's this?_**

 **I finally got the inspiration for this, yaayyy. I have not forgotten about this story, by I would like you all to send in prompts for situations for Jaylos, Mal, Evie, Ben, and Doug to get into. They'll be written out, combined, and added to the story. I will also take Mal/Ben and Doug/Evie requests as long as they don't overpower the main pairing. They can be through PM or review and they're really just anything you want to see here. Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed! Also, little warning, the italics are texts and they are purposefully written that way. Happy reading lovelies!**

Chapter 4

 _iou ten bucks_

Mal had sent that text to Ben while he was in the middle of a meeting with all the other royals. Queen Leah was talking endlessly about crops and how much surplus they had that year. Ben was fairly certain she was trying to bore them all into another sleeping curse. That entire family still had it out for him, thanks to Audrey and Mal's blood feud. That only escalated to the daughter of Aurora hating all of the villainous children after Jay had dumped her only one day after the coronation. While Ben didn't exactly approve of his friend's dating tactics, he couldn't blame him for getting out while he could. Ben was pretty sure if it wasn't socially required for him to date another royal he would have never even gotten together with Audrey. She was nice, but way too much in every sense of the word.

He quickly typed on a reply. _I thought our deal was five bucks if Jay likes Carlos and vice versa._

 _exactly_

Ben smiled. He knew it. Then the boy stood up to speak his part. "If we have so much surplus I suggest sending the freshest to the island since it will mature a little on the way..."

•••

"How good are you at meddling?" Evie had asked Doug in the lunch line one day.

"Um, okay I guess? I've never really tried before," he shrugged, grabbing a chocolate pudding cup.

Evie nodded and grabbed two bright red apples. Every meal she matched Doug's intake and then surpassed it. He guessed it was for the best, her ribs weren't poking out too badly and her arms finally looked human, instead of sticks with hands anymore. The island must have been bad, worse than their teachers had let on. Getting information out of the Rotten Four was next to impossible, unless you got them really angry and they let something slip. And Doug didn't want to make Evie angry so he stuck to observing.

Evie pulled out her phone and typed something Doug couldn't see. "I'll add you to the group chat, that should explain everything."

They sat down at an outside table awaiting the rest of their group. To pass the time, he read up on the group chat Evie had invited him too. Each line got more and more confusing, until a final text from Ben made everything crystal clear. The villain boys were- Carlos and Jay- really? Of all people to be interested in each other... Well actually it made sense now that he thought about it...

Evie smirked. "Any questions?"

"Uh yeah," Doug scratched the back of his head. "Jay's capable of feeling things?"

Evie laughed. "C'mere, stupid," she said before planting a big kiss on Doug's lips.

•••

"Psst, Carlos."

"Jay shut up."

"Meet me in the gardens after practice."

"Fine. Now shut up."

Carlos sighed at Jay's shit eating grin. Idiot. Didn't he know that they were in the middle of class? Not to mention Carlos' favorite class too. Well, it had been Carlos' favorite class until they had been taking notes for three straight weeks. Really, how much did one need to know about binary? To make matters worse, Mal and Evie had not shut up since the bath incident a week ago. Of course, the girls' conversation had never been directed at either of the boys. Just a lot of tittering and giggling. There was the occasional glance in Carlos' direction, but those didn't count. He watched as Evie sent a hurried text. His own Fairy Godmother issued phone buzzed a second later. Curious, the boy opened it to find a text from Evie.

 _What was that about?_ It read.

 _what was what?_ He replied **.**

 _You and Jay._

 _oh. he told me to meet him at the gardens next period? idk._

 _You, Carlos De Vil, are skipping school? We couldn't even get you to do that on the island._

 _it's just math._

 _I happen to like math!_

 _never said you had to come._

Evie turned and smiled at the boy, causing two looks from both Jay and Mal. Carlos glanced over at Jay, his long hair cascading down the opposite side of his face. A quick look at the other boy's phone revealed a text from Mal (who happened to be named "Little Shit" in Jay's phone) saying: _dont blow it dipshit._ Raising an eyebrow, Carlos returned to his note taking. His friends were fucking weird.

•••

 _Carlos likes Jay._

Jay had received that text two days after the bath incident. The girls had used the wrong group chat, the text intending to to one with Mal, Evie, Ben, and Doug. Receiving that text had spent the teen's mind spinning. Was he supposed to know? What did one do in this situation? Sure Jay flirted a lot, but those were cheap thrills. Things he could play with and discard when he got bored. He'd never do that to Carlos... Those feelings were kept in a completely different section of his brain. Carlos was special. Jay had understood he had feelings for the smaller boy way beyond "best friend" but he wasn't going to act on it. Carlos deserved someone from Auradon, someone who wasn't a dirty thief.

He had cornered Ben and tried to get any information possible. Nothing besides a: "You're really that blind? Carlos likes you and from what I can tell, you like him."

So Jay was going to talk to Carlos about this in the gardens. Figure some things out, go forward from there. In all honesty, Jay wasn't too hopeful. Sure the smaller boy was as gay as a rainbow, that was apparent. Carlos wouldn't go for Jay, though. They were best friends first, partners in crime until death. So he sat in the gardens, he hadn't even taken off his Tourney gear yet. Carlos had been in the locker room when Jay left, so he should be here soon...

A familiar scream rattled through the gardens. "Jay!" It called out.

The boy in question took off running, hellbent on spilling the blood of whoever had made the life-threatening decision of hurting his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Obsessions and Protections

**AN: Yayyy update time! I've literally had this chapter written since before I even knew what to write for the beginning. I simply love my OC here, since he's just a little bit cuckoo.**

 **Also don't forget to keep sending in those prompts/requests! If you want to see something, just ask! No prompts this chapter, but I'll be sure to say who requested what whenever I use one. Please tell me what you think of my OC, I would love to know. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5: Obsessions, Protections, and Very Large Dogs

Carlos was beneath a dog, a very large dog with black spots on a white coat. His mother's stoles had the exact same pattern, which only reminded the boy of his life back on the Island. Those were rather terrible thoughts, causing the boy's breath to become uneven. Not even the presence of Dude could prevent this particular panic attack. His mind went into a jumble of letters and words, the most common thought was intent in the boy getting out of there. And the fact that there was a _dog_ on top of him only made things that much worse.

"Carlos!" A familiar voice shouted and the boy's mind cleared enough to recognize Jay's voice.

The dog bent down to lick at Carlos' face. He put up his hands as a barrier, but was dragged up away from the dog. Carlos looked up to find Jay holding him tightly. He could get used to this, but then the dog came over investigate and all good feelings were gone. The white haired boy scrambled behind the other, clinging to his back. The dog would. Not. Leave. And it needed to, or Carlos was sure he'd have a heart attack. Dude came over, growling at the other dog that could probably eat him for breakfast.

Carlos' eyes widened at this realization. "Go away! You're not going to eat me or Dude!"

Jay just sighed, trying to shoo the dog away. "I thought you were over this, C."

"That is not a Dude-sized dog. That is a very large dog, and those are not okay. Just make it go away!" He shouted, trying to threaten the animal with a stick. It only ended up in intriguing it even more.

A boy burst through one of the hedges, breathing hard. "Patricia! Naughty dog!"

Surprisingly, the offending dog trotted over to the boy, sitting at his feet. Carlos looked on, still from the safety behind Jay. The boy scratched the dog behind her ears, muttering about how she shouldn't do that anymore. Carlos was more interested in the boy's face. It was a very nice face. Ears a little too big, but the boy had a mischievous turn of his eyebrows, and light grew eyes. There was something fairy like about the boy's features and distantly wondered if he was related to Jane. Hopefully not.

Jay detached Carlos and set him on the ground next to him. He cleared his throat. "You wanna start explaining?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry about that," British, Carlos noted as the boy stood up. "Patricia is my dog, she probably smelled yours and got excited. I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again," Jay growled.

British boy squared up to Jay, despite being slightly shorter. "Look, I don't know who you are, but people are slightly-"

"Let's not get into this," Carlos pushed himself between the two boys.

The newcomer stood back, crossing his arms. He glanced over at Carlos, eyes raking up his form. Or rather, Carlos' hair and clothing. He really couldn't change his hair, but that combined with his black, white, and red color scheme was enough to let anyone know his parentage.

That seemed to be the exact realization the boy came to. "You're Cruella's son."

"Point being?" Jay asked, ready to jump to his best friend's defense.

"None," he outstretched his hand. "I'm August, Anita and Roger's son."

•••

August watched the two boys' eyes grow wide, he had to restrain a laugh. He had heard all the villainous children's names before he had transferred, but never expected to meet half of them so quickly. Also, he wasn't really one to hate people for things they did to his parents, it was more for those that screwed him over. Of course, there was no way for the boys to know that. Being villains they probably expected everyone to automatically hate them. Despite Cruella nearly killing Patricia, not to mention all of his other dogs, Carlos seemed to harbor no malicious intent. So August had no intent on being crass with the boy. In fact, Carlos was pretty cute.

He laughed. "Really, no hard feelings. We're not our parents."

The smaller one was delicious just to look at. Cruella might have been insane, but she certainly had made a gorgeous child. August was overcome with something akin to lust, or maybe this was the love at first sight his parents talked about. In fact, August was certain that was it. His parents talked so much about how an accident led to their love, the blonde boy was certain this was the exact same. His parents would be elated to find that he had found The One, regardless of gender. However they might have a slight problem with the boy being Cruella's son...

Carlos spoke up. "So you're not going to try to take revenge or anything?"

"Why would I?" August shrugged. "It's not like you've personally done those things."

Carlos nodded. The bigger one- oh, what was his name? Jake? Jamal?- put an arm around the white haired boy's shoulders. "Keep your dog on a leash."

The one with long hair- Jay! That's his name- pulled Carlos towards the school buildings, the small dog following behind him. So Jay was Carlos' protector... Hm. Well that would simply not do. He had to go if August was ever going to be with his love.


	6. Chapter 6: What an Asshole

**AN: okay so it's just a tiny little filler chapter. More plotty stuff will be up next chapter! Thank you all for continuing to support the story and please send in prompts for anything you would like to see. Thanks to pinksakura271 for this chapter's prompt, I hope you like it! Please leave a review for anything you have to say to me, about the story, or just anything in general. Happy reading!**

Chapter 6: What an Asshole

As the two were walking back to the main body of the school, Jay's phone went off. The two boys looked at the device suspiciously, the only one that texted Jay was Carlos and they were right next to each other. The older boy opened the text to find it was from Ben.

 _Need backup_ , it read. _Mal's about to deep fry Chad._

Carlos and Jay shared a look before tearing off in the direction of cafeteria. Whatever Mal had in store for Chad, Carlos prayed they got there in time. Or Chad would simply be a burn mark on the floor.

•••

The cafeteria was strangely quiet when the two got there. Students were in hushed silence, watching the spectacle between Mal, Evie and Chad. Ben was currently between Mal and Chad, a fireball in the girl's hand. Doug had wrapped Evie in a protective hug, his eyes shooting daggers into Chad. Evie was close to tears, which shocked the reality of the situation for the villain kids. Evie never cried. None of them did. Sure there were a few sobs now and then, but never any tears. Carlos felt Jay's body tense up, and he had to hold the taller boy back. Jay struggled before giving in, but his body was still tense for a fight. Carlos tried not to think about the fact that he could feel Jay's taut muscles.

"You vile little cockroach!" Mal was shouting, fury controlled only by Ben pushing her back. "Apologize!"

"To whom?" Chad sneered. "Your pet harlot? Or to Doug, as she's brainwashed him?"

"Whoa! There's no need for that!" Ben pushed himself between the two.

Mal raised her fireball higher. "Apologize, Charming! Or I swear I'll blast you so hard-"

"You'll do what?" Chad laughed. "Try anything and I'll have it certain you're sent back to the island. You can't touch me."

Everyone stopped as Evie carefully walked over, heels clicking on the linoleum. The room went dead silent, everyone staring at the blue haired girl. She paused in front of Chad before decking the prince with a solid right hook. The boy went down clutching his jaw, groaning in pain. Evie simply smirked and whispered something in his ear that made the boy go pale.

"Jerk," she stated. "You all saw that, it was in self defense."

The other Auradon students couldn't help but nod in agreement. Slowly, Carlos released Jay when he felt the boy was no longer viable to break a few ribs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mal's fireball fizzle out before she walked out of the lunchroom. Ben followed, grasping her hand and whispering something in her ear. Mal laughed at that. Carlos and Jay joined Evie, who was clutching onto Doug.

"What'd you tell him?" Jay prodded.

The girl just laughed. "Oh nothing. Just a reminder that I have picture proof of how tiny his dick is."


End file.
